How WWE Should've Booked SAM Edition
by cerc1234
Summary: So where do I start I am a big WWE fan. I mean in the two years I have watched this sport I have seen alot of things I could of booked better. And multiple stroylines in the pass as well. So in reviews you tell me which storylines you would like to me to rebook. I will also be uploading how I would book it in multiple parts.
1. HWSB Divas Revolution PT1

**Author's Notes: So where do I start I am a big WWE fan. I mean in the two years I have watched this sport I have seen alot of things I could of booked better. And multiple stroylines in the pass as well. So in reviews you tell me which storylines you would like to me to rebook. I will also be uploading how I would book it in multiple parts.  
**

In this story I will rebook of WWE Angles, Storylines, and missed booking opportunities cause I could book it better cause I am a smart ass. Today I will be rebooking the Divas Revolution.

The Divas Revolution was started off nice but ended very underwhelming. I mean in the words of Adam from What Culture it turned out to be a nine woman struggle for the mic. So let me break it down. It all starts couple weeks before battleground Paige is three on one and she people to team with her. Nobody in the locker room wants to team with her, especially Naomi and Tamina. Later on Stephanie McMahon announces she got people to back Paige. Becky Lynch and Charlotte from NXT. Forming the team the Submission Sorority then WWE learned it was a Porn website lol. They renamed the team P.C.B. Stephanie McMahon announces that another NXT Diva wants to be in this Revolution Sasha BAnks she teams with Tamina and Naomi. They basically made the tweeners of this three team feud a side note from the beginning. SO we basically got loads of singles matches leading up to Battleground. Battleground we got a triple threat match between Charlotte, Sasha Banks, and Brie Bella. Charlotte won, then more singles and tag matches until we reached SummerSlam. The day before where NXT Takeover Brooklyn Sasha Banks and Bayley had an amazing match. At SummerSlam we got a decent three team elmination match with Team P.C.B. winning again. So now things begin to interesting in September the actual championship is involved its about time. So we got a beat the clock match to crown number one contender. Also at this time WWE was trying to make Nikki beats AJs record for retiring so we got that middle finger to Mister and Misses Brooks from the WWE. So Charlotte wins the beat clock challenge and challenges Nikki to a match on Raw basically from the start lost in order for Nikki to beat the record damn you backstage politics. Charlotte wins through Twin Magic which again the referee falls for it. Seriously Brie stuffing her bra and putting on temporary highlights in the tip of her hair. WWE logic. So once the Bellas loses, Brie starts to unstuff her bra putting taking paper out really. Stephanie comes out tells Charlotte that she can't beat a person who is not in the match. Then at Night of Champions there is a rematch where if there is dq or outside interference the title change hands. Charlotte wins the belt. The night later Paige does a pipebomb on the fact that she started the revolution and on Charlotte didn't deserved the belt. Then we got endless blabbing about who started the revolution. And Natalya got invovled and then we got pointless matches and little character development. The only thing we got is bipolar Paige again.

But I can book it better.

 **Setup:**

 **This storyline will be a NXT Invasion storyline since thats what most rumors of this revolution was gonna be about. It will go from Battleground until Survivor Series. It won't involve nine divas only. I want more divas in this stroyline. So I will do two months in the fued today.  
**

 **July:**

 **NXT announces that they will expand the length of their taping two hours. In this second hour it gives NXT Divas enough time to be developed and introduce new Divas. More talent gets air time and also as well we can get more debuts for the NXT Divas roster plus the build up between Sasha Banks vs. Bayley. Meanwhile on the main rosters the Bella's tyranny continues Raw basically becomes the Nikki Bella show. Paige who is feuding with the Bella need a tag partners two help even the odds. The Divas Roster denies to help Paige as they do not have a problem with team Bella. Naomi and Tamina also deny as they have problems with both. They want fight to fight the Bellas but not on the side of Paige making it extra difficult. Stephanie McMahon becomes more of an authority figure and focuses on the Divas Roster more. Leaving Triple H to run the superstars. Stephanie McMahon is oblivious to what happens in the divas roster at first neglecting the obvious sign of there being a big problem in the Divas Locker Room. Stephanie McMahon announces to have some divas spirit in a Divas Championship Lumber Jill match with the entire Divas Roster as Lumber Jills. Not including Emma she is NXT but we are not going to go into her side yet. So in the match it is just an complete squash match by Nikki Bella with the Lumber Jills getting involved in the match a lot of times. Nikki pins Paige and retains the title. Every Diva starts to jump Paige until Tamina and Naomi who attacks Team Bella as well and get decimated along side Paige. Then Recognition by CFO$ (Charlotte's Theme song starts to play and all the NXT Divas come out and fights off the main roster divas. Multiple Divas falling out of the ring leaving the only few divas (NXT: Charlotte, Bayley, Sasha Banks, and Beck Lynch) and Paige side by side facing (WWE: Brie Bella, Nikki Bella, Alicia Fox, and Natalya). Outside the ring other divas (WWE: Layla, Summer Rae, Cameron, Rosa Mendes Naomi, and Tamina) (NXT: Alexa Bliss, Billy Kay, KC Cassidy, Carmella, Emma, and Dana Brooke) A brawl breakouts in the ring and outside as well. With the WWE Divas retreating Emma, Dana Brooke, Naomi, and Tamina runs into the ring and ambush the NXT Divas. The remaining Divas come running but they get attacked attacked as well. The next RAW the planned Divas match gets cancelled do to the the Divas being unable to fight due to being attacked backstage by NXT. In result Stephanie McMahon bans NXT Divas from RAW and Smackdown unless they are getting promoted. On NXT the number one contendership match between Becky Lynch and Bayley still continues but gets nearly ruined by Emma, Dana, Naomi, and Tamina but they get stopped by Bliss, Kay, Charlotte and Paige. We learn that the attack on the number one contendership was initiated by Sasha Banks. Adding more heat for NXT Takeover Brooklyn and Sasha turning on NXT. The month goes on with amazing matches and promos against each other.  
**


	2. HWSB Divas Revolution PT2

**Author's Note: Guess who's back, back again, Sam's back back, tell a friend Guess who's back, guess who's back, guess who's back**  
 **Guess who's back. I am back everyone's favorite douche bag owner of EWA and the host of How WWE Should've Booked. This a continuance of everybody's favorite slugfest/bathroom break the bathroom revolution. Nah just kidding I am just re booking the diva's revolution in a better way. So lets recap, chose for it to be a invasion angle. Wait before you close this I know almost every Invasion Angle sucked. But I am Sam I can make everything work I mean I carried Austin Brooks threw our whole match back in March. NXT Divas invaded the main roster. Sasha Banks turned on NXT and joined the team of Emma, Dana Brooke, Naomi and Tamina the new TEAM B.A.D.**

 **August:**

 **Week One:The NXT Divas confidence is lowered as a major face in nxt divas roster has turned on them. With that on RAW Paige confronts Sasha Banks and ask her why she did turned on NXT. Sasha replies "Cause I am the Boss, I don't to be classified as NXT Diva anymore, I am way over the level you and your pathetic group followers are in and I found place I fit in." The a six women tag match with Team WWE: Brie Bella, Alicia Fox, and Layla versus Team NXT: Paige, Charlotte, and Becky Lynch. Team WWE wins by interference due to by Emma and Dana Brooke distracting Paige and Becky Lynch. Stephanie announces that at SummerSlam one lucky NXT Diva will fight for the WWE Divas Championship. On NXT the Bayley gets booked in a match against Leva Bates (Blue Pants) With the NXT Divas Surrounding the ring to make sure that no one gets involved match. Of course we got women like Rosa Mendes and Summer Rae trying to get involved. On Smackdown The Bellas have promo on how they are frustrated on how they are getting treated so they call out Stephanie McMahon. Stephanie begins to realize that The Bellas are the main reason on why the it is so chaotic in WWE and NXT. She vacates the WWE Divas Championship and suspends the Bellas. And Announces a triple threat match with Naomi vs Charlotte vs Vacant for the Divas Championship.**

 **Week Two: A battle royal on the next weeks RAW to qualify for the that last spot. In that battle royals are Layla, Summer Rae, Natalya, Emma, Tamina, Paige, and Cameron Layla wins the battle royal by eliminating a surprising amount of four divas. She has an amazing heart warming promo about how hard worked to get in a divas championship match but then she gets attacked the losing divas. The NXT Divas breaking Stephanie McMahon's rules come out to save Layla. Layla has allied herself with NXT. Stephanie McMahon lets the NXT Divas go on a warning do to the suspension of the Bellas. Team WWE is in a bad position with the Bellas suspended, Rosa Mendez out on maternity, and Layla is allied with NXT only divas left are Cameron, Natalya, Summer Rae, and Alicia Fox. The WWE Divas are directionless and weak for the time being. At NXT it is Bayley and Sasha Banks contract signing for their match at NXT Takeover Brooklyn with Team B.A.D. at Sasha side and Team NXT at the side of Bayley. After the women sign the contract the divas get in a large brawl. Sasha gets hit with a Bayley to Belly and Team NXT runs Team B.A.D. out of the studio.**

 **Week Three: RAW goes by with a tag team match an amazing tag team match with Natalya and Alicia Fox versus Sasha Banks and Naomi. On NXT K.C. Cassidy teams up with Alexa Bliss to face Carmella and the return of Eva Marie. Alexa Bliss and K.C. Cassidy wins as Eva Marie walks out on Carmella. NXT Takeover Brooklyn Sasha Banks and Bayley's match goes on the same as planned with Bayley winning the NXT Womens Championship. The party of the summer is here Summer Slam kicks off with four divas matches Becky Lynch and Paige vs. Emma and Dana Brooke, Tamina vs Natalya, Sasha Banks vs. Alicia Fox and the WWE Divas Championship Triple Threat Match happens with a amazing battle of technical wrestling bout with Layla coming out as champion. After the match Summer Rae tries to convince Layla team up again with team WWE but she declines it.** **  
**

 **Week Four: On RAW Team B.A.D. convinces Team WWE to merge since there is no Bellas and their only enemy is NXT. Alicia Fox decides to join them and Team B.A.D. becomes a mega group. NXT takes place with Bayley celebrating her NXT Championship victory and Sasha Banks challenging her to a rematch at NXT Takeover Respect. Bayley accepting it and Team B.A.D. and Team NXT going into a large brawl with team bad winning.**


	3. HWSB Divas Revolution PT3

**NARRATOR: Last time on How WWE Should've of Booked the Divas Revolution. Sasha Banks turned on Team NXT and joined Team B.A.D., The Bella Twins got suspended from WWE, Team WWE betrayed Layla, Bayley became the new NXT Womens Champ, Layla wins the WWE Divas Champion, Also Team WWE merges with Team B.A.D.**

 **Authors Note: Hey guys I got my own Narrator now. See it only costed 'bout 10 thousand dollars a week. Jeff your fired, now I don't have to pay him any more. O.K. Divas Revolution we doing September. And next part will be November the ending to this storyline and the proof that I just booked it better. No need for a recap if you read this lets go straight in this shit.**

 **September:**

 **Week 1: On RAW Team B.A.D. calls out Paige and how she is a fake competitor who is hiding behind a bunch of lower leveled girls. In response Paige comes out on her own and pushes Naomi. The others then go and assault Paige they begin to humiliate her in the ring with a finisher reel. Bayley, Charlotte and Becky Lynch comes out to try and save her but they gets stopped by Emma, Tamina, and Natalya as they attack them savagely. Security comes out and split Team B.A.D. from the NXT. On NXT K.C. Cassidy makes her re-debut as Peyton Royce and fight Carmella in a losing effort. Carmella then gets assaulted by Emma and Dana Brooke. Alexa Bliss comes running out and she gets into the ring. They fight off Emma and Dana as they walk towards the ramp. And then Alexa drops Carmella and then Emma and Dana go after Peyton Royce and Carmella. Alexa Bliss joins Team B.A.D.  
**

 **Week 2: ON RAW Stephanie McMahon comes out and announces at Night of Champions there will be a Divas Championship gauntlet match and announces the sixth spot is for a special mystery diva. The divas will fight in qualification matches to fill in the four spots. The winners are Tamina, Emma, Summer Rae, and Becky Lynch. At NXT William Regal announces Sasha Banks vs. Bayley will be an iron man match at NXT Takeover Respect.**

 **Week 3: On Raw Layla faces Naomi in a match where she wins by DQ through outside interference from Tamina and Alicia Fox. Afterwards Paige goes missing in her match against Natalya. Summer Rae fills in for her and wins the match. Natalya tells team NXT what had happened of Paige and she begs them to let her join they accept. On Smackdown Paige returns and reveals that she has joined team B.A.D. at dismay of NXT. Night of Champions is here and in the Divas Championship Gauntlet Match, Becky Lynch eliminated every other diva in the match. The final mystery opponent is Brie Bella making her return. Brie Bella beats Becky and becomes the new Divas Champion after her return.**

 **Week 4: On RAW Layla announces that she is retiring and she has a huge retirement ceremony on RAW with multiple returning Divas. The whole locker room comes out applaud her career. Until Team B.A.D. came out and ruined the ceremony and attacks Layla and the former Divas. Paige lifts up Layla and hits her with a Ram Paige. Team NXT comes running out and a large fight ends up happening and the arena just gets destroyed. At NXT Bayley and Sasha's feud was built up more in a match between Bayley and Summer Rae versus Sasha Banks and Paige.**


End file.
